


Exists to Nowhere

by grilledtrees (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, No Bury Your Gays, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Violence, Zombies, only sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse AU no one asked for. Talon is still inherently bad, but this time for different reasons. Overwatch technically exists but it's without their powers, y'know?Everyone shows up at some point. Zombified or otherwise.





	Exists to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> She is not alone.

"We need code names." 

It's blistering in heat. Angela sighs, fanning herself. "Okay. What do you have in mind?," Fareeha asks, grabbing a bottle of water. Angela frowns at Fareeha. "I don't get it. Why are you encouraging him?" Fareeha smiles, playfully slapping Angela's arm, "He's our friend, Angela." Angela snorts at that. "Y'all are mean sometimes," Jesse says, "But that's neither here nor there. I was thinkin' for Angela-" "Oh boy." "Since she's like our angel and helps patch us up n' stuff. Well maybe she's like Mercy, y'know!"

"Wait, wait. Why do we even _need _code names for, anyway?," Angela asks. She grabs Fareeha's bottle of water, taking a sip. Jesse shrugs. "I'unno. Figured it'd since the world is like.. well y'know, this- we could have some fun with it. And what if we come across bad people, huh? They won't know our names." "Fine, fine," Angela sighs. Fareeha grins. "What about me, Jesse?" "Oh you remember when we were kids? We used'ta play pretend n' ya'd be the..." "Rocket queen?" "Yeah!" Fareeha flushes as Angela laughs. "Wait a minute. Why does Angela get a cool code name? What about a play on my name? Fareeha... Far.." "Pharah?," Angela suggests. "I like it," Jesse agrees. Fareeha laughs.

"What about you Jesse? What would your code name be?," Angela asks. "Well I-," Jesse starts but is cut off by a loud bang. "They caught up again?," Angela asks, though Fareeha and Jesse assume it's rhetorical. "Guess we gotta keep on movin' then, ladies," Jesse says, grabbing Peacemaker. Fareeha and Angela grab their bags. "Where do we go now?," Angela asks, putting her hair in a ponytail. "We could keep heading north," Fareeha suggests. "Well, whatever we'll figure it out as soon as we giddy up on outta 'ere," Jesse says.

"I knew those western movies were rotting your brain, Jesse."

* * *

"We've been walking forever, can we please stop for a minute?," Angela asks, "We've lost them." "I s'pose, at least for now," Jesse says, pushing his hair back. "Well, we could probably camp out in either a house or keep walking until we get to more spaced out houses," Fareeha suggests, looking at her two companions.

"Let's stop 'ere then, we'll set up camp and two of us can check out other houses for supplies," Jesse pauses, continuing with, "I ain't too sure about leavin' only one of us behind." "It's fine, I'll stay," Fareeha volunteers, "I'm sure I'll be fine." "Ya sure about that? It's fine if I go alone-," Jesse starts but Fareeha glares at him. "I said it's fine, Jesse. I'll set up." "Alright... but just shout if anything, okay?" Fareeha nods. Angela and Jesse shoot her a last look before heading out. 

Fareeha looks around at the houses, taking out a can of spray paint. She shakes the bottle a few times. Fareeha's been marking the houses they sleep in with a small 'X' on the side of the mailbox, so that whoever goes out for supplies knows which house to go to. She walks up the porch to a two story house, and slowly opens the door. It creaks loudly, making Fareeha cringe. She continues in, checking the first floor rooms, which all seem to be empty. She gives a breath of relief, going back out and marking the mailbox. 

As she walks back in, Fareeha makes her way to the kitchen. She looks in the drawers for a knife or anything that could be used as a weapon, only to find a small mallet. "Fuck me, okay," Fareeha curses. It's better than nothing, she supposes. With a deep breath, Fareeha makes her way up the staircase as quietly as possible. 

Granted, that didn't mean shit to the creaky staircase. "Fuck my luck," Fareeha murmurs. She gets to the top, and as she turns, she sees a bow aimed at her.

* * *

"Who are you with?," The bow man asks, fiercely. "Um... Who are you?," Fareeha asks, hoping to buy some time for her friends to come back. "Why would I tell you?," He sneers. Fareeha looks at the younger boy next to him, "Okay, what's your name?"

"Don't tell her, Genji." "Okay, Genji, noted." "Oh my god, Hanzo!" "Hanzo! Okay, cool, nice to meet you two," Fareeha greets. 

Hanzo rubs his temples, muttering something under his breath. "So, listen, so sorry to intrude, but I'll just be on my-" An arrow somehow lands next to Fareeha's head. "Or not, I'll stay, it's a lovely home." "It's not even ours," Genji says. "Oh. By the way, are you two like cousins or something?," Fareeha asks. "Oh, we're brothers-" "Genji, don't talk to her!," Hanzo snaps. "Who," Hanzo says, pulling back the arrow, aiming straight at Fareeha, "are you with?" 

Oh fuck, Fareeha thinks. "I'm with two other people. Mercy and... someone else." Someone else? Fareeha internally screams. Those biters would be so much easier to deal with than other people. "Someone else? Who?," Hanzo presses. "His name is Peacekeeper!," Fareeha spills. Hanzo frowns at that. Peacekeeper? His gun? "Are you on crack?," Genji asks, eyebrows furrowed, "there's no way that's a real person's name." "Of course it's his real name. Why would I lie to the people who get to decide whether I live or die?," Fareeha asks, bluffing. She silently begs that they don't call her bluff.

There's a banging of the door below them. 

"Is that them?," Genji asks, glancing at Fareeha. Fareeha shrugs. "That... is a good question." 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided on most ships, so tags will be updated as time goes by. also yeah they're teens here. except for a few people. who knows


End file.
